


白银时代

by mlest



Category: DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlest/pseuds/mlest
Summary: 克拉克·肯特 vs 委婉说法





	白银时代

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Silver Age Superbat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365999) by [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie). 



又是老生常谈。

“我会唤醒这个城市的人民 。我会向他们揭露他们的英雄 _ **真实**_ 的一面。”

他已经听过这段独白上千遍了。

“真相是，超人……”玩具人[1]咬牙切齿地念出他名字中那个S。“真相是没有真理。没有正义。没有美国道路。”

上帝啊。他 _ **早就**_ 说过了。

“他们会明白的。只要我说……”

他受够了。

克拉克挣脱锁链，用热视线切开最后一个张牙舞爪的胡桃夹子机器人。看到机器在水泥人行道上摔得四分五裂，玩具人骇然嚎叫起来。

“不！你要赔—— _ **啊**_ ！”

“是，是。我知道。”克拉克从他手中打落了遥控器，扳着他背转过身，扭弯交通标志杆绑住他的手腕。布鲁斯一再告诫他要随身携带捆扎带，但他不知怎的总会忘记去买。“玩够了吗，温斯洛？”

“没有！”对方高声叫道，被杆子的重量拽得跌坐在地。“这事没完！”

他叹了口气。“我们上次谈的时候，你还说要洗手不干了……”他冲着玩具们留下的一片狼藉挥了挥手。 “发生了什么？”

“我终于开了窍！认清了真相！”

“关于什么的真相？”

“我说过了！ **你** 。关于 **你** 的真相！”

克拉克皱起眉头。“比扎罗又弄坏你的玩具了？如果是他干的，我很抱歉，但你知道那不是我——”

“不是的！”玩具人扭动着，试图挣脱那弯折的铁管。“你是个姜汁啤酒[2]！”

他又皱眉。“抱歉，什么？”

“一张九美元钞票[3]！”

“我……恐怕我不太……”

“鬼鬼祟祟的小子[4]，”玩具人恶狠狠地继续道，“博洛尼亚马驹！[5]”

克拉克目瞪口呆。“我……呃……恐怕你需要稍微……”

“详细阐述一下？”

“不，”克拉克摇摇头。 “我倒觉得 _ **直白**_ 一点会好些。”

玩具人对他怒目而视，眼神执拗又凶狠。“你这 _ **果子**_ [6]”，他从牙缝里嘶声挤出音节。“招蜂引蝶[7]。 _ **搔首弄姿**_ [8]。”

答案呼之欲出。 “等等。”克拉克举起双手。“你是指……？”

“软糖包装[9],”玩具人滔滔不绝，“ _ **黏黏糊糊**_ [10],”

“你大发脾气，就因为我是个同性恋？”

“你甚至都没否认！”

“我……呃……” 他感觉脸上发烧。“我从没对媒体挑明，但是……并没有那么 _ **出人意料**_ ，对不对？我是说考虑到……”

“出人意料？！”玩具人愤怒地蹬着腿。“你会把猫从树上抱下来！”

他眨眨眼睛。“我不觉得那是特别异性恋的举动。”

“那当然是！那是……”玩具人涨红了脸。“肛门刺客[11]才不会把猫从树上抱下来！”

“肛门刺客？”

“这是谎言！你一直告诉所有人你是个地地道道的美国男子汉。不是一个……一个……”

“基佬？[12]”克拉克提议。

“对！”

他长叹一声， 理顺披风，挨着那满面通红的反派坐在人行道上。“温斯洛，”他柔声说，“我知道我们认识很久了，也知道这让你很震惊。”

“你骗了这座城市！骗了我！”

“但是，说真的，这没有改变任何东西。”克拉克继续道。“我不会……呃……暗杀任何人的肛门。我保证。”

“哪怕是蝙蝠侠？”

他迟疑了。

这是一整天来对方第一句实实在在吓到他的话。发现超人是同性恋是一回事，他并没有刻意隐瞒。但把蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯——牵扯进来，就是另一回事了……

“是什么让你这样想？”

“你们都半斤八两。”

他勉强挤出一个微笑。“谁告诉你的”

是谁发现了他们的秘密？谁知情？他们知道多少？他们识破了他的秘密身份吗？布鲁斯的呢？上帝啊，孩子们……

“周日头条[13]上的一封读者来信写了这事。”

他难以置信地瞪着对方。“周日头条？琳达·雷克的报纸？你居然还相信了？”

“周日头条是最棒的报纸！”玩具人喊道。“你根本不懂。我是它的忠实读者。”

克拉克一言不发。

“况且你都承认了！”

“说实话，我……呃……”他挠了挠后颈，模仿着尴尬的神态。“如果蝙蝠侠是那样，我……”

“蝙蝠侠不是……？”

“一位肛门刺客？”克拉克摇摇头。“恐怕不是。”

“那就更糟了。”玩具人打了个寒颤。“ _ **蝙蝠侠**_ 是个比你更好的英雄。”

“更直的。”他撒谎道。

“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

“为什么？”玩具人重复道。

“为什么蝙蝠侠是直的？还是为什么我是弯的？”

“不，”对方打断了他。“为什么你对我这么好？”

克拉克又一次大惑不解。 “因为这是礼貌？”

玩具人摇摇头。“即使我放出玩具来折腾大都会，你也一直以礼相待。甚至等我收手不干，你还来帮忙建了玩具博物馆。”

“呃……本该如此，”他微笑着回答。“你从不伤害任何人。你看上去是个好人。我知道你有时是有点失控，但……”

警察即将赶到。警笛声划破了正午的空气。

“但你是个褐煤矿工[14]，还……”

克拉克后退了一点。“好吧。我，呃，明白你的顾虑了。我……”他注视着玩具人。对方比他年长四十岁，汗流浃背，裹在最不赏心悦目的制服里。“可以保证我对你没有那个意思，温斯洛。我们只是朋友。”他挤出笑容。“我真的并没有与众不同。我保证。”

那男人不置可否地哼着，下巴埋到胸前。气鼓鼓地等着警察来把他带走。

等他们到场，克拉克让吉米拍了几张照片，和路易丝做了个采访，然后飞回哥谭面对那个地下室里的人。

“你给周日头条写了封信。”这不是个疑问句。

在任何其他人看来，布鲁斯的表情必定高深莫测。但克拉克认识他太久了，足以捕捉到他眼底肆无忌惮的 _ **顽皮**_ 光芒。“维琪·维尔起疑心了。”

“所以你干脆在其他地方曝光了这故事？”

一声低哼。“放宽心，克拉克。那是周日头条。”他转回显微镜前。“你不该对报纸上的话照单全收。”

 

END

 

译注：

[1] Winslow Schott 温斯洛·斯科特.  超人的反派，一代玩具人。

[2] Ginger Beer. 同性恋的别称，来自queer的谐音。（[参考](http://www.moscasdecolores.com/en/gay-dictionary/english)）

[3] Nine dollar bill. 同性恋的别称，来自Three times as queer as a three-dollar bill:比从不存在的三美元钞票还奇怪三倍。（[参考](https://www.phrases.org.uk/meanings/44500.html)）

[4] Light in the loafers. 男同性恋的别称，似有轻盈敏捷意。 （[参考](https://www.grammarphobia.com/blog/2008/03/light-in-loafers.html)）

[5] Baloney Pony. 阴茎的别称。（没有查到确定来源，[参考](https://books.google.com/books?id=eZxBDwAAQBAJ&pg=PT154&lpg=PT154&dq=baloney+pony+why+mean+penis&source=bl&ots=SF6CiTWqFY&sig=u6DGb8WDg8z8LcPyXeKZRyn9Znc&hl=en&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiG2b_Lt8DaAhUNx1kKHYbaCoI4ChDoAQgoMAA#v=onepage&q=baloney%20pony%20why%20mean%20penisponu&f=false)）

[6] Fruit. 同性恋的别称。（参考[维基](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fruit_\(slang\))）

[7] Flower. 同性恋的别称。

[8] Flame. 同性恋的别称，特别指炫耀自身魅力的男同性恋。

[9] Fudge packer. 男同性恋的别称。（参考[维基](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/fudge_packer)）

[10] Bum chum. 男同性恋的别称，特别指同性伴侣之间的亲密状态。（参考[维基](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/bum_chum)）

[11] Anal assassin. 男同性恋的别称。就……字面意思。

[12] Fag. 男同性恋的别称。

[13] Sunday Spin. 似乎是虚构的报纸。

[14] Brown coalminer. 男同性恋的别称

**Author's Note:**

> 这是早先放在Tumblr的短文，现在决定移到AO3. 这有点像是对白银时代的一封情书，来自那个时代的漫画中快乐、奇异又美丽的一切。食用愉快。


End file.
